


The Commanding Eyes

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Naruto
Genre: 6, Fourth Shinobi War, Jashinism, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Sibling Incest, Suicide, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: When Hidan's younger brother, Makoto, catches the eye of Obito Uchiha because of a special gift granted to him by Lord Jashin things get a little complicated.





	1. One

“Any last words?” I looked up at the pale blue skin of the shark Akatsuki member. I had been ambushed by Kisame and Itachi while fleeing from my home because I couldn't stand my ground against them from years of torture at the hands of my village's elders. I figured it was probably an order from their leader and as I laid there bleeding out at their feet from a large gash in my side I nodded with a sad smile.

“I-It's more of...of a request.” I choked back the blood that surfaced into my mouth and pushed the taste from my mind.

“You're in no state to make requests.” Itachi sounded so cold but I could see the sadness in his eyes. He didn't want to kill me anymore than I wanted to die.

“Please...take my body...to my brother..Hidan has to know I didn't…” Their faces seemed to change as I mentioned my brother's name. Itachi started trying to stop the bleeding but it was too late. I gave a small sigh as my head lulled off the side, my blank eyes staring into the distance, and my body no longer moving.

-

“Oh man, we are never going to hear the end of it when Hidan finds out about this.” I looked up at Kisame and nodded in agreement. I looked back down at the body of the small boy and noticed something I hadn't previously seen. There was a tattoo on his chest that poked out from under the mess shirt he wore under his vest. I carefully moved the vest to the side and noticed the palm-sized tattoo of a circle with the triangle in the middle, the sign of Jashin. Looks like he was following in the steps of his older brother. Although he had not seemed to gain the same immortality as he had through their god. My curiosity had been peaked as I thought about what could’ve possibly been different between the siblings aside from their obvious age gap. I lifted the boy up bridal style and started to head back to our home base which wasn't more than fifteen minutes away from where we were.

Everyone's eyes turned towards us as we ventured in holding the corpse of Hidan’s brother. I heard a plate clatter to the floor and looked over to see Hidan’s horrified expression as he took in the sight. His normally strong demeanor was gone as he took the boy from my arms and hurried towards his bedroom with an unreadable expression on his face. Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, Deidara, Pein, and myself followed Hidan to his room to see him trying to revive him.

“Hidan, he was trying to say something when he died. He was trying to tell us he didn't do something but he passed before he could finish.” I stepped forward seeing the tears in Hidan's eyes.

“He was trying to say that he didn't succumb to their torment in the Village of Hot Springs. He took my place down in the prison so I could escape but I never went back for him. That's what he wanted you to tell me.” Hidan was fully crying as he laid his head on his brother's chest.

“Hidan, who is this boy that has you so worked up?” Hidan glanced at Kakuzu but didn't say anything.

“This is Hidan's younger brother, we weren't aware until it was too late to save him who he was.” Kisame spoke before I could.

“His name was Makoto, and he is with lord Jashin now.” Hidan placed his rosary around his brother's neck before placing a sheet over his body. He tried to stop his tears but it was obvious he couldn't, it reminded me of how I felt when I slaughtered my parents.

“I am going to stay with Hidan, but I believe he probably wants to be left alone now.” The others nodded and vacated his room leaving only the two of us. My normally gloomy appearance softened as I sat down next Hidan, he knew of my true past so he didn't ask as to why I had stayed.

“Itachi, I am going to get him back. Do not let anyone disturb us please.” I watched as he sat in his ritual area before completely zoning out indicating he was now with Jashin. I hoped for his sake that he would be able to retrieve his brother because I don't think I could stand seeing him so broken down. Hidan was not the vulnerable type so seeing him cry over his brother's body was a startling scene that I didn't want to see ever again as long I still lived. I sat behind the door to Hidan's room to make sure that no one dared enter and interrupt him all the while keeping my eyes fixated on Hidan's body to make sure he didn't become distressed. I was used to seeing him harm himself when doing his ritual but it never got any easier for me, I didn't love Hidan, but I did care deeply for him despite the mouth that he had on him.

I jumped when I suddenly heard a sharp gasp and the sheet was pulled off of Makoto. I smiled inwardly when I realized that Hidan did it, he saved his brother which will hopefully take the depressing frown from his face. Hidan opened his eyes and hurried to his brother's side before embracing him in a tight hug that he obviously didn't want to break.

“Big brother…” Makoto’s voice was soft in comparison to his brother's which would be a relief to many of us here in the base. It was bad enough having one Hidan, we didn't need another. I stood up and walked quietly over to the brothers before placing my hand on Hidan's shoulder.

“Thank you, Itachi.” I looked over to see Makoto looking up at me with a soft smile before burying his face in Hidan's chest.

“Hidan, I am going to let Leader-sama know of your brother's return. He will want to meet him as will the others when you two are ready.” Hidan nodded as I left the  room and headed down the hall to Pein’s office. I knocked quietly on the door before hearing a deep voice telling me to enter. I bowed curtly when I entered the room and looked at Pein with my cold, blank expression.

“Makoto has been revived at the hands of Jashin. You will be pleased to know that he is in fact completely opposite of his brother, quiet and calm.” Pein chuckled at the last part.

“I will be interested in meeting with him once he has regained his strength and mingled with the other members. If he is as powerful as his chakra signature then he will be a valuable asset to the cause.” I nodded before leaving the office, I had a deep anger in the pit of my stomach as Pein addressed him as nothing but a tool for his battle. I will admit that he is powerful judging by his chakra but he doesn't seem like the fighting type, especially considering he gave into us easily when we fought. The injuries he had sustained in his home village should've been enough to have some fight but it appeared to me as though he had given up.

“Makoto-chan is much quieter than Hidan-sama!” Tobi yelled excitedly as I entered the living room. Makoto was obviously uncomfortable with the current situation so I slipped up behind him and quietly whispered in his ear.

“Leader would like a word with you when you get the chance.” Makoto immediately stood up from the couch and looked sharply at Tobi before walking towards Pein's office. His eyes were closed as he walked but was easily able to maneuver to the office.

“Where the hell does he think he’s going?” Hidan yelled.

“Leader would like a meeting with him if you want him to stay in the base.” Hidan grumbled. Tobi slipped out of the living room and headed towards the office with Makoto, who obviously saw something we didn't in Tobi. What could that have been?


	2. Two

I looked in the leader's eyes and saw that what I was looking at was not his true body. His true body was just beyond a secret door behind him that only he could enter. I glanced next to me and made eye contact with a sharingan through the hole in Tobi's mask. His life played out like a movie in front of me as I tried to hide my smirk. Many were fooled by my calm and quiet demeanor but I was just as maniacal as my older brother, they just don't realize it yet.

“Makoto, your chakra is powerful which means you are strong. We would like to see what you could offer us here at the Akatsuki.” I no longer hid my smirk as I looked between them.

“I want you both to raise a kunai to your throats.” They looked at me like I was crazy until they found themselves mindlessly following my orders.

“When did you take control of us?!” Obito yelled at me.

“The second I looked at you.” I smirked as the realization came over Nagato’s face.

“Is it a kekkei genkai?” I shook my head.

“I can't turn it off unless my eyes close. It is a blessing from my lord Jashin that allows me to control the mind of anyone I look at, it makes my brother and I a very deadly combination, we were once known as the zombie twins.” They seemed to be thinking about who I was until I commanded them to drop their weapons.

“It seems we can't hide anything from you now that you've seen our eyes, correct?” Nagato asked.

“That is correct, meaning I also know who both of you are and can command you at my will.”

“You certainly are a very dangerous man, aren't you?” I nodded to Obito with a bit of a glare. He returned my glare with a sideways smirk knowing that he'd angered me.

“I can fight regardless of my vision so sneak attacks don't work on me. Unlike the sharingan my ability is limitless, it doesn't affect my eyes no matter how many times I use it.” I smiled sweetly towards Obito knowing the comment about the sharingan angered him.

“If you don't mind I'm leaving and you will bring me an Akatsuki cloak as well as ring later this evening. Do you understand?” Nagato was forced to nod as I walked out and was met with my brother.

“Do you have them under your control?” Hidan asked.

“I do, yes. They want me to do it to everyone so they can control the Akatsuki, you're immune because we are blood and bound by Jashin but I want you to pretend so we can sacrifice them later. Understand, big brother?” He nodded and lifted me up onto his back.

“I already have Itachi under my control from when I looked at him earlier but the rest should be easy enough to gain control of.” Hidan smiled at me as we headed to his room and I was met by Kakuzu as he counted his money. I met his gaze and smiled sweetly at him to keep up my mask. Hidan tied a small cloth over my eyes once I sat down on his bed and fixed my long silver hair around it to make sure it wasn't uncomfortable.

“I know your eyes are sensitive to light so this should help ease your discomfort.” I smiled at him and nodded. Making up that lie would allow me to be inconspicuous about hiding my eyes while only Nagato, Obito, and Hidan knew the truth. The door opened and Obito walked inside as Tobi.

“Matoko! Come spar with me please?!” I stood from the bed and nodded towards him before walking out of the room. I followed him to the training center where many of the other members had gathered. Ah so that's what he was doing, well he unknowingly made it a lot easier to betray him later. I pulled down my blindfold and gave Obito a knowing look before looking towards the rest of the Akatsuki catching them all on my gaze. I now had complete control over the Akatsuki and this would be a lot of fun for me more than Obito realized. I pulled the blindfold back up after pretending the lights hurt my eyes and pulled a kunai from my weapon pouch to begin our sparring match.


	3. Three

Now that I had the Akatsuki under my control I really didn't feel like sparring so when Obito came at me I allowed him to strike my shoulder blade. I could see from the corner of my eye that Hidan looked angry and wanted to kill Obito but I couldn't allow him to kill him just yet. I held my hand up towards Hidan to signal that I was fine and looked towards Obito.

“I am now injured so sparring is over.” I looked towards Hidan as I walked towards the arena door and he jumped down to me. Hidan scooped me up in his arms and took me to the infirmary to get my shoulder patched up. I could see him glancing down at me as he carried me but I laid against him quietly. He sat me down on a hospital bed before sitting down next to me.

“Matoko, how did you escape the prison?” Hidan asked looking down at me.

“I haven't Hidan, I've spent a lot of time training myself while in the prison that I developed a new form of clones. They are exact replicas of everything about me and they can survive for a very long time even dying like I had with Itachi.” Hidan looked at me as it seemed to click.

“You're a clone…” He looked at me with a sadness in his eyes like none I've seen, “you're still there being tortured aren't you?” I nodded to him.

“I've got to free you. It's my fault you're trapped goddamn it!” Hidan tried to hold back tears as I placed my hand on top of his.

“Big brother, I don't blame you, I never have.”

“I blame my fucking self! I should've fought for you Makoto!” I sat closer to him and kissed his head.

“Then come save me Hidan, but be warned, my body has been starved and tortured for a very long time. I may not be the same Makoto you remember.” I watched as he sat up.

“I don't care, I won't let you die there!” Hidan yelled.

“Take my clone with you, I can see from its eyes and can tell you where to go. I've been hidden so you can't find me.” Hidan nodded and I jumped up on his back. We had turned and saw Pein had been listening to our conversation.

“I was here to give Makoto his cloak and ring but when I heard you two talking I decided to listen in.” Pein looked towards me as I lifted my blindfold.

“I’m going to get him and I don't give a damn what you say about it.” Pein nodded.

“I am authorizing the mission Hidan. It will be an official mission to retrieve Makoto from the prisons at Yugakure and bring him back to the base alive. You will be taking Tobi with you because he has extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu that could prove to be useful since we aren't aware of Makoto’s current state. I’m assuming you, the clone, do not even know the current state of your body.” Pein stated.

“You would be correct, I only know that I am alive because I'm still talking to all of you. They believed I had been destroyed while fleeing so they are not aware I am around still.” Pein nodded.

“Good, Tobi is waiting by the base door and I want the both of you to head out now.” Hidan nodded. He took the cloak and ring with him as he walked out from the room and met up with Tobi. We walked from the base and I could see Tobi looking over at me with what seemed like curiosity. I glanced over at him as we ran and noticed he seemed to be lost in thought. I guess finding out you were beaten and overpowered by a clone isn't the best news someone like him could receive in a day. I relaxed against Hidan but I could still feel that sadness in his body as we ran towards my body. Yugakure wasn't too far from the base so it'd only take a day to get there. I couldn't wait to be free from my prison shackles and kill every last one of them. My nails dug into Hidan’s shoulder as I tried to picture how I looked down in that jail cell but I couldn't, for some fucking reason I couldn't tell how my body felt or looked. Hidan stopped running as we turned into the forest to undoubtedly rest for a bit.

“Little brother, are you okay?” I shook my head.

“They've put me somewhere that I can't reconnect with my body. I can sense it enough to find it but I can't feel it to tell what they're doing to me.” I clenched my fists and looked away from Hidan.

“You're going to be okay.” Hidan said softly and I looked up at him knowing that something wasn't right with my body. I could feel all my strength fading away and that was never a good sign but I couldn't reconnect to find out what was happening so I had to trust in Hidan and Obito.

“Am I though? My strength is rapidly disappearing the closer we get. I am dying big brother and if we don't hurry I believe I will be dead before we even arrive.” Tobi and Hidan both looked at me with unreadable expressions as soon as I said that.

“We need to get moving.” I looked over at Obito as I heard his true voice come out from under the mask, not the childish voice he usually used. Hidan didn't pay any mind as he pulled me up on his back and they ran off faster than before. I hoped that they could save me soon before I was certain that I was dying wherever they had me.


	4. Four

“We are here.” Hidan skidded to a stop in the center of a large clearing.

“He must be beneath us.” Obito said. I nodded and hopped down from Hidan’s back. I made a few quick hand signs and punched the ground to make a hole open up; I disappeared as my body started to move and look up at the sudden sunlight weakly. I was chained with my wrists out to the side and several long spikes coming from my back which oozed my crimson blood. I weakly looked up at the both of you with a half-smile but dropped my head as I couldn't hold it up, my body had obviously been starved as I was only skin and bone as I hung there. I had bruises lining my mouth and long cuts across my torso that had healed already. Hidan jumped down to me and held me in his arms with tears running down his face that he could no longer contain.

“This is my fault... I didn't come back for you even when I said I would.”

“No, I gave myself to them to save you, this is my fault Hidan. Do not take that blame.” My voice was weak but I kept it firm. Obito cut my chains and I fell weakly into Hidan's arms, we jumped from within the hole and they gently laid me on my side.

“We are going to remove these spikes so we can heal you. Are you ready, Makoto?” I nodded towards Obito with a weak smile. He grabbed the first of the eight spikes and pulled it out in one swift motion. I didn't cry or flinch because I had become accustomed to the pain that they caused me and without them I had an empty feeling. He made sure to remove the others just as quickly as the first then moved on to intensive healing. My body started to feel stronger as he healed the damage caused by Yugakure. Obito removed his mask in front of us and smiled down at me softly.

“Hidan, I want you to officially meet Obito Uchiha. He is the true leader of the Akatsuki.” Hidan nodded, “no one else must know his identity, understand?”

“He saved you Makoto, I can repay him that much.” Obito nodded and lifted me into Hidan's arms as he stood up from the ground.

“Hidan until he has fully recovered I am going to keep him in my room. I don't share a room which means Makoto can get the privacy and quiet that he needs until he is strong enough to return to missions where he will be placed back with you.” Hidan nodded although I could see the reluctance and anger in his face.

“I just want him to get better and if that's what you think will help then so be it.” Obito nodded and slid his mask back on. He started walking off and Hidan followed behind as we started heading back home. Hidan yawned as we walked and Obito looked over his shoulder at him.

“I think we need to rest once we get a little further away. Makoto is safe and his wounds are healed enough that one day won't kill him, we ran all the way here with no rest in between but we can't do that on the way home as well.”

“Obito is right, I am exhausted since I haven't slept in months and you're falling asleep as we walk big brother.” My voice was weak but Hidan had heard me.

“Ah fuck, I guess we do need to get some sleep, lets get further away from here though.” Hidan finally said.

We started running away from my prison to find somewhere safe to sleep and I started dozing off in my brother's arms. I yawned quietly and closed my eyes until we came to a complete stop where I sensed four chakra signatures standing around us. I got out of Hidan's arms with my long silver hair flowing down to my ankles and walked up next to Obito before holding out my arm in front of him. My body was weak still but I had enough strength to take them down and get home to finally get some much needed sleep.

“I want to end this quickly, Tobi-chan.” He understood what I meant as my eyes seemed to almost glow. I kept them hidden behind my hair as I walked towards their jonin that I recognized as Asuma of the leaf. I looked down to see a shadow possession trying to attack my shadow but I didn't  have a shadow to attack thanks to my lord Jashin. I moved my hair and made direct eye contact with Asuma with a smirk on my pale and chapped lips. I seemed to unnerve him as he put his guard up in determination to fight me and took a few steps back to put more distance between us.

“Don't walk away, come closer, now!” Asuma was forced to walk towards me much to the surprise of his team and himself.

“Raise your kunai and stab yourself in your leg.” As he started to do so I used my foot to draw a Jashin sign in the ground. I motioned for Hidan to join me at my side as I made Asuma toss him the kunai. He looked down at the ground and smirked as he licked the blood and started his ritual. I looked at the genin who had come from hiding and met my eyes with his.

“Run.” He was forced to drop his weapons and retreat as Hidan finished off Asuma. I walked back over to Obito before collapsing against his body. I pushed myself too early after recovering by using energy I didn't have. Hidan joined us as the remaining ninja fled from the area out of fear and laughed.

“Let's go on a different path back so he can rest.” Hidan said a small agreement before we ran through the forest with Obito holding me. I guess I had fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I was in a soft, plush bed with Obito, Hidan, and Pein looking down at me.

“Makoto, I was worried you weren't going to wake up. You've been asleep almost three days.” I sat up as I looked at Pein in surprise.

“We've been healing you as the days passed to make sure you were fine, I believe you were just catching up on your sleep.” Obito chuckled and I smiled sheepishly.

“Can I get some food?” Hidan was the first to leave the room and I looked at Obito in confusion.

“He has been really out of it since he saw your body in that prison.” I looked down and sighed.

“I see, I wish I could control Hidan so I could make him stop blaming himself but I can't.”

“You can't control him?” Pein asked and I shook my head.

“I can't control anyone who’s my flesh and blood. Sometimes I really wish.” I sighed. Pein walked out of the room seemingly deep in thought and I looked down at my hands, knowing that I just exposed Hidan and I's weakness.

“Obito, I know I possess a useful tool in your quest but please don't use me to hurt the Akatsuki. I can't keep being a weapon of war for people to use as they please.” Obito left the room without answering me and I snuggled back down into the bed to try to sleep some more.


	5. Five

I sat in the living room with my mask on thinking about Makoto. He knew what we have been planning since he made eye contact with us. I was aware that he could force us all to die and leave unscathed with Hidan but something about him made my chest hurt when I saw his pain. I stood up and went to Pein’s office to speak with him. I walked in without knocking as he pulled away from kissing Konan.

“Nagato, I need to speak with you.” Konan left as Pein turned his attention to me.

“I am confused, seeing Makoto look saddened when he talked to us about being used for war and seeing all these wounds on his body from his torture made my chest twist and my heart feel as though it would explode. I have an idea what it may be but I needed to get a second opinion.” Nagato nodded.

“It sounds like you're falling for him.” I nodded as he matched my assumption.

“That's what I thought too but I never have liked anyone of the same sex before. Why now?”

“Sometimes you can be straight but one guy can make you question yourself. And sometimes he will be the only one your are interested in. I am not sure why that happens but it does.” I nodded again.

“Have you had that happened?” Nagato nodded which caught me off guard.

“The one this Pein belonged to, my best friend, Yahiko.” Nagato admitted. I was surprised and realized that people often fall for someone suddenly even if it isn't the opposite gender.

“You are going to have to decide Obito, are we going through with using Makoto? Or are we finding a different way? If we use Makoto he could die and you would have that guilt on your shoulders or you could confess and we find another way.” I left Pein’s office thinking about what we talked about. I went back to my room where Makoto had fallen back asleep and sat down next to him on the bed. Hidan brought him food as it was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed but seemingly didn't have the heart to stay with him. I took Makoto’s hand in mine and looked at all the bruises, all the cuts, all the pain he had suffered at that other village. I knew I couldn't do that to him again just so I could get my way. I am a hateful man but I couldn't put him through the same pain I kept putting Rin through.

“Obito?” He looked up at me, blinking as he tried to wake up, and smiled at me. I took off my mask and gently squeezed his hand before smiling sadly back at him. He looked concerned as he forced himself to sit up despite the pain in his body and laid his palm against my cheek. I laid my head into his hand and closed my eyes to soak in the moment with him just in case he chased me away after I confessed to him. I opened my eyes and his beautiful purple ones were staring back at me with a warm expression in them. I was lost in thought and didn't realize what was happening as he gently placed his lips against mine and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed back, wrapping my arms around him, and pulling him onto my lap. I was thankful Makoto could essentially read you once he looked into your eyes because I would have chickened out. I gently pushed Makoto down flat on the bed with our lips still connected before he finally pulled away for air.

“Are your questions answered?” I nodded as I looked down into his eyes.

“I'm certain that I am falling for you and that I can't let you be a weapon anymore.” Makoto smiled sadly up at me.

“You can use me. I will make obtaining the ten tails much easier since no one can fight my influence that isn't flesh and blood.” I could hear the pain in his voice and shook my head.

“No, I will find another way.” I kissed him again to stop him from fighting it. Makoto seemed to melt under me as he finally gave it and wrapped his arms around my neck. Makoto pulled me down on top of him and nipped at my neck playfully causing small moans to escape. Makoto smirked and reached over to lock the bedroom door before flipping us over so he was on top. I knew where this was going and despite the doubt I felt I wanted to touch every bit of his body and I wanted to be inside his body.

“Makoto, are you sure you're wanting to do this? You're still injured. Ugh!” He bit my neck causing a grunt to come from me.

“I'm sure, I've had sex with worse injuries before.” I nodded although a bit curious now. Makoto unzipped my cloak as I slipped out of it and pulled it away from my body before removing a kunai and cutting off my shirt. Makoto started kissing my chest and pinched my nipples. I gasped as I tried to fight the pleasure that sent me through. I pushed Makoto further down my body to where my cock ached in my pants, he pulled it out and wrapped his mouth around it before he started sucking. I held his hair tightly as he bobbed up and down while sucking me off. I groaned his name and felt myself coming closer to my orgasm.

“Makoto stop, remove your clothes now.” He nodded and slowly pulled off his cloak and pants that he wore to tease me. I gasped when I saw his cock was completely erect and was the thickness of my hand. He blushed as I stared him down before yanking him over to me.  I kissed him deeply as I flipped us around and positioned myself in between his legs so I had control. I started stroking his cock and heard soft gasps come from his mouth. Despite his reassurance I could see that this was hurting him but he kept trying to hide it as he moaned softly. I took half of his cock into my mouth and began sucking roughly to make him cum in my mouth and get his satisfaction. I stroked myself as I sucked faster hoping to make him finish soon so we could finish together.

“I’m gonna cum Obito!” I smirked with satisfaction as he came inside my mouth as I finished on the carpet of my bedroom. I swallowed him before looking up at a panting Makoto and crawled into bed beside him. He pulled his pants on which I followed and snuggled up against my chest with love before falling asleep once more. I was disappointed that I didn't get to feel inside him but I could wait until his wounds were healed so I wouldn't have to be gentle to him. I unlocked the door to our room before settling down and falling asleep myself.


	6. Six

I groaned in pain as I heard yelling coming from somewhere close to me and sat up out of bed. I looked over towards the yelling to see Hidan and Obito going head to head in a heated argument. I assumed it was about what Obito and I had done the previous night as I caught pieces of the argument as I looked up towards them. They hadn’t noticed I was awake as they were in each other’s faces screaming at one another. I yawned quietly and held my hand out towards Obito with a sleepy frown.

“Stop yelling and walk backwards from Hidan.” Obito found himself being silenced as he was forced to walk back away from Hidan and stand by the wall. They both looked over at me as they realized that they had woken me up with an embarrassed smile.

“Now, unless you want me to kick your undead ass Hidan I suggest you shut the fuck up.” Hidan nodded with a half-smile at me because he knew I had a temper and could carry out my threats when exhausted. I released Obito from my control and looked towards them with an annoyed glared.

“Makoto will you please tell him that I didn’t take advantage of you? He saw us in bed together and wouldn’t let me explain myself before trying to attack me!” Obito was using his Tobi voice since the other members had yet to hear his true voice that he hid.

“It is true, Hidan. I initiated everything that happened last night so I promise that he did not take advantage of me.” Hidan looked at me strangely before sighing. It’s been so long since Hidan was around me I guess he had forgotten that I was gay.

“You forgot I was gay didn’t you, brother?” I asked with a small chuckle. Hidan nodded as he rubbed the back of his head having calmed down from his argument.

“Yeah, sorry about that Makoto.” He said apologetically. I shook my head and smiled over at Obito with an apologetic smile for having taken over his free will. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he plopped down next to me which made me blush a deep red. Hidan looked at me with a questioning glance and I knew it was because I was suppose to kill Obito later on. I couldn’t help where my heart attached but I knew I had a goal I was suppose to accomplish and being in love with Obito would make that harder. I looked at Hidan with a stern expression signalling we would speak about it later and he left the room after giving me a small nod. Obito seemed to be deep in thought as he turned to look over at me.

“You were going to destroy the Akatsuki weren’t you? You were going to betray all of us.” The hurt in Obito’s voice was obvious as he removed his mask and looked at me. The pain in his eyes caught me off guard as I had never known him to show any sort of weakness before. I couldn’t hide my plan from him anymore since I had been caught and I didn’t want him to get the wrong idea.

“Yes, I had plans to betray the Akatsuki, I originally took control of the Akatsuki because I wanted to attack my home village Yugakure and wipe it from existence. I had planned to kill only you, Nagato, and Konan because I figured you would stand in my way but those plans have since changed.” I finished solemnly. I looked away from Obito as I finished talking so I wouldn’t have to see his reaction to my words. I felt Obito gently grab my chin and turn my head so I was looking up at him as he looked down at me with a serious expression.

“You aren’t targeting me anymore?” He asked sternly as I kept trying to look away.

“I realize now that I love you and I could never hurt you, let alone kill you.” Obito’s face softened as he looked down at me and pulled me into his lap with a kiss to my lips. I returned the kiss with a soft smile before laying my head against his chest.

“I planned on using the Akatsuki to aide Madara Uchiha in a fourth war on the shinobi of these lands. If you and Hidan will agree to fight by my side, as my equals, then I will help you destroy Yugakure. I need to return the pain that they inflicted on you back to them so they will suffer as much as you have.” I looked down at the floor as the hostility in his voice caught me off guard. I knew I had hurt him when he saw the wounds because I saw that when I looked into his eyes but I didn’t realize how much it had really hurt him. I looked up at him as he quieted down and saw him looking down at me, I sat up and softly kissed him once more as a sign of agreement with him.

“I will follow you until the end even if that means giving my life for you.” Obito looked down at me sadly as he stroked my cheek gently with his thumb.

“Thank you, Makoto.” He said softly.

“Promise me something Obito?” I asked softly.

He looked down at me as he nodded, “anything within reasonable limits Makoto.”

“Don’t die on me, I can’t stand the idea of losing you to another without going insane.” Obito wrapped his arms tighter around me as he kissed the top of my head.

“I can’t promise you that I’ll never die since we will all die someday, but I promise to always try to live for you.” I snuggled back into Obito as that was all I needed to hear to make sure that Obito really cared.

“Thank you…” I yawned in his arms as he held me and rubbed my head. I will love and protect Obito with my life regardless of what happens to me in the process.


	7. Seven

I walked into Hidan’s room the following morning expecting a lecture but got a hug instead. Hidan looked down at me with his infamous smirk and I looked back up at him confused. I followed him over to his bed and plopped down onto it with a sigh as he sat down next to me.

“Alright Makoto, what's the deal between you and Obito?” Hidan asked as he looked over at me.

“Well, there's two things that are currently going on.” I stated, “the first, and most obvious, is that I am in love with him. I know I shouldn't have allowed myself to do that but it happened. The second is that if we agree to be his partners in the upcoming war he will help us slaughter our home village.” I finished as I looked up at Hidan.

“Okay, so what you're saying is if we help Obito and fight with him in this war he will fight with us to destroy the ones that hurt us?” Hidan asked calmer than I expected.

“Yes, if we do what we are already good at then we get what we want sooner than we would have otherwise.” I replied.

“Alright, then I guess I'm in. Of course I never really had a choice anyways since I wasn't letting you do something dangerous without me.” Hidan said with a chuckle.

The door to Hidan's room opened and Nagato walked in with Obito at his side. Obito seemed pissed as Nagato cleared his throat and looked at me.

“Makoto, I've got a mission for you today. You'll be going with Obito to fetch something very important.” Nagato said as he watched Hidan cautiously, knowing this would anger him.

“What the fuck?! He isn't his teammate! Kakuzu and I are his fucking teammates! You can't send him on a mission without us!” Hidan yelled angrily. I knew he didn't care about the whole team thing, he was angry that I could be going on a dangerous mission without him

“Hidan “ I said sternly. Hidan stopped yelling at me and looked at me, “I will be alright, Obito is a powerful ninja that can protect me if I need him to. I promise you that I will be fine.” I said smiling.

Hidan sighed as he knew he had been defeated and I stood up from his bed. Obito and I left the base quietly to head out on our mission. Obito was tense the entire mission and I knew that he didn't want to be doing this mission anymore than Hidan wanted me to.

“Obito, what exactly are we doing?” I asked cautiously.

“We heard some rumors about Orochimaru and we are going to check them out.” Obito replied through grit teeth. There was more to this mission than he was telling me, that's why he was refusing to look at me because I would see through his lie. I may be Hidan's brother but I wasn't nearly as dimwitted as he was. I would just have to wait and see what that lie was because I don't like being lied to.

As we approached Otogakure the air around us changed. It became heavy with dread and sadness as the village people walked with their heads down. We concealed our chakra as we walked through the village without our cloaks. I could sense ninja following us and as I looked over towards Obito he nodded. We started walking out towards the wooded area near the village as an attempt to prevent unnecessary bloodshed once engaged in a fight.

The ninja surrounded us as soon as we entered the forest. I noticed they each wore masks that covered their eyes so my main offense would be useless. I looked over at Obito to see he had taken his mask off and looked over at me with concern. I looked back to the ninja to see they had moved in closer.

“Makoto, keep your eyes open and be careful.” Obito warned as I pulled out a kunai. I gasped when one of the ninja hit me hard in the chest which flung me back against a tree. Obito tried getting over to me but was shoved back and surrounded by more ninja. One of the ninja trapped me against the tree with the tree roots as another jumped down in front of me and removed his mask. My eyes widened as I was looking into the eyes of Orochimaru. He started pulling his sword out as I stared up at him and shoved the sword through my stomach.

“Makoto!” Obito fought to get to me.

My vision was fading as I looked up to Obito, he had tears in his angry eyes as he killed the ninja holding him back. I met my eyes to his and smiled apologetically because I couldn't let him be killed.

“Run…” I said softly and immediately Obito stopped fighting. He looked at me in horror before being forced to turn and run away from the fight. I couldn't stay awake any longer as I passed out from exhaustion.


	8. Eight

Makoto’s control finally dropped from me as I entered the base and I went straight to Nagato’s office, there was no way Orochimaru had ninja coincidentally waiting for us that had their eyes covered, we had to have been set up. Nagato looked surprised as he saw me back with Makoto but that went away and was replaced by the monotone expression he always wore. I slapped him which made Konan go on the defensive mode but we both already knew I possessed enough power to kill her this instant should I decide to.

“And what was that for, Obito?” Nagato said feigning ignorance.

“Makoto has been captured by Orochimaru because somehow he knew about his eyes. All his ninja had special eye protection on that they don’t normally use, so either you just tried to get us both killed or someone inside this base is a fucking snitch.” I said harshly.

Nagato and Konan shared the same worried expression which caused me to calm down just a bit. Nagato reached out and put his hand on top of mine while looking at me with the sincerest expression this six path could offer.

“Makoto is a worthy enemy and I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of his wrath with his eyes, especially now that he has seen mind through this path’s body. Have you told Hidan of Makoto’s capture?” Nagato asked.

“No because I fear he may already be dead. I saw the look on his face as he forced me to retreat back to the base and he gave me the same look that Rin gave me.” I looked away from their faces as I could feel tears form in my eyes. Konan placed her hand on my shoulder and shared a sympathetic glance in my direction before softly wiping away my tears.

“We will send Hidan and Kakuzu to fetch him and I promise you that Makoto is still alive. He’s probably fighting them to get back to you right now.” Konan said reassuringly.

“I’ll send Hidan and Kakuzu out immediately, for now go get some rest because we can’t be prepared for what we face tomorrow.” Nagato said softly. I nodded and retreated to my room without bumping into any other members since I didn’t want them to see me cry without my mask on. Konan was right, Makoto is fighting anything they’re trying to do to him I just need to have faith that I will have him back in my arms soon.

I sat on my bed with my head in my hands; I couldn’t hold back the tears any longer as I started sobbing into my hands. This was my fault, I wasn’t strong enough to resist his eyes power, Jashin why did you give him this ability? Why did I ever look into his eyes? Obito thought as his tears continued to fall and run down his arm. Obito heard the door to his room open and there was only one person that dared come into his room without knocking: Hidan.

“Obito, what happened out on that mission? I was told that Makoto had been kidnapped by Orochimaru but you were supposed to protect him!” Hidan said. He sounded completely out of character as he stood in front of me, he wasn’t the same angry and loud Hidan that he was. He was hurt and in pain as he stood in front of me, Makoto was the most important thing to him and I may have lost him forever.

“Someone must’ve tipped Orochimaru off, as soon as we got there we were surrounded by his ninja. They must’ve known about Makoto’s eyes because they had eyewear that protected them from his gaze, I don’t know how it happened but next thing I knew Makoto was pinned against a tree and I’m surrounded by ninja. I see the ninja in front of Makoto was Orochimaru and the next thing I knew he was being stabbed through his stomach. I killed the ninja around us but he used his fucking eyes on me and he made me abandon him! I know he said he’d follow me until death but I didn’t want this!” I said as I cried and looked up at Hidan. He saw that Hidan was crying as he sat down on the bed beside Obito.

“Jashin won’t let Makoto die, I made the deal with him that if he saves Makoto I will give him twice the sacrifices.” Hidan said as he looked at me with tear-stained eyes.

“Hidan, that’s going to send you away from the base more frequently, and away from Makoto…” I said as I looked back at him.

“I know, that means he’s going to need you more than ever Obito. I need you to take care of my little brother after I save him from Orochimaru because he’s going to be alone a lot and he fears being alone.” Hidan said as he stood back up, “He used his eyes on you because he was afraid of losing you and being alone. The last person he loved died a horrible and gruesome death at the hands of Sunagakure before we ran from our village, he was never the same after losing them so don’t do it to him again.” Hidan added as he left the room to get a head start on his sacrifices before he went to go save Makoto. I stared at the floor as I thought about what Hidan told me and stood up from my bed, I wasn’t going to let him be used as some experiment by Orochimaru I would be going to save him regardless of Hidan’s mission. I won’t let him be in pain as I sit here crying about how much it hurts to not have him.

I left the room only to be met with Hidan and Kakuzu, “I figured you wouldn’t stay here and wait after that so I gathered Kakuzu instead of going out. We’re defying leader-sama’s orders but I think that just for once he would understand.” Hidan said as he looked at me. I nodded and we headed out the door towards Otogakure.


	9. Nine

The pain that filled my body was excruciating as Orochimaru slowly pulled his sword from inside my body. I cried out in pain and twisted in the bindings, trying to get away from him, but nothing worked as he would just shove the sword back in deeper and restart the process of pulling it out. I gasped as blood forced it’s way from my mouth and out onto the tiles of the sterile lab floor. Jashin had informed me that Hidan was on his way to save me and that I couldn’t be allowed to die but I wanted to die right now. Orochimaru noticed that I couldn’t die the third time he stabbed me and that had pleased him to the point he kept doing it.

“Please, Orochimaru…I beg of you to please let me go…” I begged with exhaustion in my voice.  
My eyes had been covered when I awoke so I wasn’t capable of taking control of Orochimaru to force him to let me go. I had to hope that my brother would be able to save me before I go insane laying here being tortured like this.

“You know I can’t do that Makoto.” Orochimaru purred in my ear as he finally yanked out the sword and tossed it on the ground.

“Wh-Why are you doing this to me? Is it because of my eyes?” I said with a shaky voice.

“You know that answer yourself.” Orochimaru said with a chuckle as he backed away from me.

“You want to take my eyes out, but unfortunately for you that can’t be done.” I said calmer now that I knew his plan.

“And why exactly is that?” Orochimaru said sounding angry.

“I wasn’t born with these eye Orochimaru, they were given to me by Lord Jashin after I pledged my life to him. I only keep my eyes because of my brother’s sacrifices but if he doesn’t sacrifice anyone that these eyes will fade and I will return to being blind.” I stated as I turned my head in his direction.

“Then I will just have to make sure that I have you under control.” Orochimaru said as he injected something into my neck.

_This serum won’t work on you. You’re under my protection and those mind control games are useless against me._

_I am aware Lord Jashin, but he doesn’t know that._

I could hear the dark chuckle of my lord Jashin in the back of my mind as I allowed my body to go limp. I pretended to be under Orochimaru’s control as he removed my blindfold and looked at my face. He lifted my head up and made me look into his eyes, when I didn’t react and take control of him he smiled and dropped my head. I could hear the commotion outside meaning that my brother and Kakuzu must’ve finally arrived at Otogakure.

The lab door bust open and Orochimaru looked over at me, “Kill them.” He said.

I pulled off the exam table and looked up at them from behind my hair. I didn’t hesitate to punch Hidan in the face but as I did I smirked at him. He grinned and got ready as he steadied himself once more because I was going to have him sacrifice Lord Orochimaru today. I ran after Hidan and jumped above him to punch him again, he held his hand up with a kunai in his sleeve that I would take once I got closer. Obito was watching us unsure of what to do until he saw me swipe the kunai from Hidan as we clashed once again. Hidan and I were enjoying the fight as it had been a long time since we sparred with one another. I landed a blow on Hidan’s scythe with my ankle and heard the handle of the scythe crack under my force. Hidan looked at me with a shocked expression because my overall strength was a lot like the pink haired bitch Sakura of the Leaf.  
I doubled over laughing as I looked up at Hidan from behind my hair. He knew it was time as I spun around and made eye contact with Orochimaru. Orochimaru tried to flee but it was too late as he was at my mercy now.

“Stand perfectly still Orochimaru.” I purred as I walked over to him.

“How did you break my control?” Orochimaru asked as clueless as ever.

“You never had me under control that’s how. I am protected by Lord Jashin and something as petty as that serum has no effect on me.” I said laughing.

“But, that fight with your brother?” Orochimaru asked confused.

“We are the zombie siblings, I could go all out on Hidan and he would never die, even you are not that stupid Orochimaru.” I said with a sigh, “now tell me who your mole is.” I added as I looked into his eyes. His life played like a movie in front of me as I read through his mind.

“Ah, I see.” I said pulling away. I made a quick cut across his arm with the kunai and tossed the kunai to Hidan. I used my nails to cut into my own arm and form the ritual site and looked at Orochimaru.

“I can’t say I’ll miss ya, you snake bastard.” I said as I backed away and Hidan began his ritual.

Obito wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear, “who’s the mole?” He asked.

I kissed his cheek and whispered back to him, “Sasori.”

Obito looked at me with a serious expression and I nodded. We would deal with Sasori once we got back home because mole’s would not be tolerated in the Akatsuki.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasori had vanished from the base before we were able to tell Pein anything about his betrayal. The betrayal hadn’t sat well with Pein though and he issued a wanted ad for the puppet. Of course this meant that my brother and Kakuzu would be hunting for him as well. Kakuzu wanted the money but Hidan wanted his life for harming me. I tried to reassure him that I was fine and he needed to let go but even I knew my brother was incapable of that. Once you hurt someone he’s fond of he won’t let you go on living and in this case, I’m the only living relative he has left. Hidan wasn’t happy when the mission came up that required all three of us, neither was Obito, he didn’t want me going out on a mission so soon after healing from Orochimari’s attack but we were down one member so I was required.

“Please be careful out there, Makoto.” Obito said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled up at him, “I promise I won’t let anyone get the best of me.” I said as I snuggled up into his arms.

“Aye, Makoto it’s time to go!” Hidan yelled from the living room.

“Hai!” I yelled back to him as I kissed Obito’s cheek and ran out to join my brother and his partner. I jumped up into the air and landed on Hidan’s back as I began my charade as a innocent child.

“Whatcha looking at old man?” I asked Kakuzu as I looked up at him.

He grumbled before turning away, “Just like your brother.” He said under his breath.

Hidan looked back at me as he could feel my irritation building, “Hey, cool it back there, don’t blow your cover yet.” He said.

“Fine, but that old bastard insults you one more time I will destroy his hearts.” I said growling.  
Hidan chuckled, but Kakuzu didn’t find it to be nearly as funny as he became cautious around me. He knew that while my brother may not be smart he is strong and as his sibling I pose a threat, especially with a higher intelligence than my brother.

“Let’s hurry, I’m sure those leaf ninja are on the way to stop us. Especially after I’ve killed their teacher.” I said as we started running. I buried my face back into my brother’s back to go back to being a child until my abilities are needed.

*****

Kakuzu was down to two hearts now and Shikamaru had Hidan trapped by his shadow. I was hidden due to specific orders from Pein; I was only supposed to show myself should I deem it necessary. And I was to judge when necessary would be. Kakuzu looked towards me as he was panting and I nodded, that meant my necessary was now. Kakuzu had revealed Kakashi’s eyes with his lightening element attack so that allowed me to be able to capture them all in one go. I jumped down beside Shikamaru and kicked him hard in the chest before he had any time to process what was happening.

I jumped away from him and pulled Hidan with me, I knew what they were planning to do with my brother and I didn’t appreciate it at all. I threw Hidan next to Kakuzu and jumped down in between the both of them.

“He’s just a boy, what the? How did he get the drop on you Shikamaru?” Ino said as she was helping him.

“That’s not just a boy, that’s the one that was with them the day Asuma died.” Shikamaru said.

“That’s right, I’m not just a boy, I’m Hidan’s younger brother.” I said calmly as my silver hair flowed in the wind around me.

“Y-You’re the one that had that weird power…” Ino said remembering what I could do.

“Mhm, and it’s too late for any of you to escape.” I said watching them.

“There’s no way you can control all of us at the same time, it’s not possible.” Shikamaru said stunned.

“My use in the Akatsuki is to control all twelve members, well, eleven members now. My job there is to take control of anyone that dare try to question our leader. You see, I can control an unlimited amount of people, but there is a draw back that no one at the Akatsuki currently know. Not even my loving brother.” I said.

“What the hell haven’t you told me Makoto?!” Hidan yelled.

“Each time I control people, I remove time from my own lifespan times two. If I controlled all twelve Akatsuki at the same time I would’ve lost a month off my lifespan. It’s one day per one mind. It used to be one month per one mind but Lord Jashin was feeling generous.” I said as I looked at everyone.

“I’ll lose a week for all of you.” I added as I took them under my control.

“W-Why are you wasting your life on us?” Ino asked as her whole body froze.

“Because it is my job to protect and serve the Akatsuki.” I said as I pointed to Shikamaru and made him raise a kunai to his chest.  
I waved my hand in a circle and made him carve a hole into his chest to retrieve his heart. I laughed as I made him carve out his heart and fall over dead on the ground. I looked back towards Kakuzu and nodded towards Shikamaru’s heart. He got the idea and took his heart to add to his chest. I suddenly took control of Kakuzu and made him run away from the battlefield and back to the base as I looked up at Hidan.

“You need to go too.” I said matter-of-factly.

“No way in hell am I going to leave my brother.” Hidan said as he weakly stood.

“Hidan you’re hurt, besides I’m out of time.” I said with a smile.

It took Hidan a moment to register what I said and when he did he looked down at me stunned, “M-Makoto…” He stuttered as he looked at me.

“I love you Hidan, but the zombie trio will have to go back to being the zombie pair. Tell Obito I love him for me. Now go before I release them and allow them to exact the revenge they so desire.” I said as I smiled.

Hidan was reluctant to leave as he looked back at me but I nodded at him. He ran off after Kakuzu and once I was sure he wasn’t in the area anymore I released the three in front of me. Ino was crying as she held onto Shikamaru but Chouji and Kakashi looked at me with hatred. I looked up into the eyes of Kakashi, the glow from my eyes faded and left my blind eyes behind as he rammed his hand through my chest with a chidori. My blood splattered the ground as I collapsed and fell onto my side. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I released it as I let go. My time was up.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat on my bed while looking down at Makoto’s ring, I hadn’t even noticed that he’d left it when I let him leave the base. Had I noticed the ring I would’ve never let him go out on that mission. I gripped the ring in my hand as the tears started leaking from my eyes and onto the floor. I heard my door open and knew that Hidan had come to check up on me once again, it’s only been a week since Makoto passed away but I couldn’t let it go that easily. Hidan sat beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and wiped my tears away before sighing and standing up.

“Are you doing alright?” Hidan asked.

Makoto’s death has changed him a lot. His usually loud and annoying self had vanished to a quiet and withdrawn personality I didn’t think he was capable of having. I nodded to Hidan’s question I had yet to answer and straightened myself up. Today we were going after the nine-tailed fox jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, and we were sure that we would lose a few people on this mission. I chuckled sadly to myself as I thought about how much easier this would’ve been had Makoto been here with us.

“Man, my little brother would’ve made this mission much easier.” Hidan sighed as if reading my thoughts.

Hidan surprised me though, ever since the death of his brother he doesn’t enjoy his sacrifices anymore and he told me he wishes he could die to be with his brother but he’s afraid of death. I don’t blame him, I’m afraid of leaving this plain of existence and moving onto the next as well. Makoto didn’t seem to fear death and I envied that about him. He was never afraid. Even when being tortured by Orochimaru he wasn’t afraid because he trusted in us.

“I wish there was a way to convince Lord Jashin to give him back.” Hidan said rubbing the back of his head.

“What if there is?” I said looking at him as an idea struck inside my mind.

“What do you mean?” Hidan asked.

I couldn’t believe I was thinking this, he granted me my life back, but Makoto was more important than some manipulative bastard that used me as a tool.

“I was enlisting you two to fight with me in the upcoming war with the shinobi lands. We were going to be fighting along side Madara Uchiha, what if you give the ultimate evil and corrupted soul to Jashin? In exchange though he gives Makoto back.” I finished as I looked at Hidan thinking.

“Lets go to my room and I’ll contact Jashin.” Hidan said.

We immediately went to Hidan’s room, the other members looked at us curiously because they’d seen Hidan and I getting along when we never had before. Of course that’s because they only see Tobi not who I actually am. We hurried inside Hidan’s room before any questions could be asked. He cut his forearm and drew the Jashin mark on my arm. He prepared for his ritual and sat with me at his side inside the ritual site. I closed my eyes and followed Hidan, knowing that he would never let me die, it hurt but when I allowed the pain to subside I appeared before a dark haired man that resembled Madara. We were in what looked to be a sakura garden with blood flowing through it instead of water and dead sakura trees. I looked as a familiar face joined Jashin at his side in a deep crimson red robe that fit his body perfectly.

“Makoto!” Hidan and I yelled his name in unison.  
Makoto smiled as Jashin placed his hand on his shoulder and looked towards us, he couldn’t see us because he was blind, but he knew we were there. Jashin reached down as he pulled Makoto’s head up and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. I was infuriated seeing this but I knew he had a reason. Makoto’s eyes returned to those beautiful glowing purple orbs that I loved so much.

“Lord Jashin, would you consider a trade for my brother’s soul?” Hidan asked bowing down to him.

I bowed as well as Jashin turned to me, “Ah yes, I heard your plan as you two spoke. You can guarantee I will have Madara’s soul?” He asked as he approached me with Makoto staying close by his side.

“I can, I will give my own to make sure you have his soul.” I said as I stood up and found that Jashin towered over me.

“I will give you three years to bring me his soul. I will return our Makoto to the human world but should you fail to bring me his soul I will retrieve him and take yours.” Jashin said.

Makoto disappeared from the garden and Jashin dismissed us both. We opened our eyes back within Hidan’s room and I looked up at him. He helped me up and we headed out to where Makoto died. To my dismay Pein had made us bury his body out where he had died, something about not being able to keep burying bodies near our home. Hidan and I each grabbed a shovel that had been left after his burial and started digging, we could hear movement inside the burial site and knew Makoto was back and was awake inside the coffin. I pulled open the coffin when we finally reached it and saw a beautiful pair of sparkling purple eyes looking back up at me. The hole inside his chest was gone with all that remained being his bloody body and clothing. Hidan pulled him up to us and I smashed my lips onto his, ecstatic to have him back in my arms, he smiled back into the kiss and wrapped his arms around me.

“It’s good to have you back little brother, but we should probably retreat back to the base before something happens.” Hidan said looking around cautiously.

I nodded in agreement and lifted Makoto into my arms, he latched his arms around my neck, and I hurried back to the base with Hidan. We retreated back into my room and sat down on my bed, no one had seen his return and we needed to keep it that way for the time being. I didn’t need anyone barging into our plans before we’d even made them.

“Alright, I’m back now, but we still have to figure out how the hell we’re going to betray Madara Uchiha.” Makoto said quietly as he lay back on my bed.

“I haven’t quite figured that out myself, but I know it’ll be after Konoha has weaken him. Makoto your eyes will come in handy to keep him in place while Hidan performs the ritual required. Getting his blood won’t be easy though.” I said as I looked at them.

“Leave the blood to me, my eyes aren’t the only thing I’m capable of doing.” Makoto said as he stretched out.

“Then I guess we’ve gotten that settled, we just need to make sure that no one will be killed in the process. Makoto and I can’t die while under Jashin’s protection, but you can still be killed. I suggest not leaving the base until we’ve gotten this set in motion.” Hidan said as he looked over at me. I nodded back to him agreeing with his plan.

“Alright, no one can see me yet. If we have anymore moles I don’t want to risk my resurrection becoming known to everyone.” Makoto said as he sat up, unable to get comfortable.

“Then it’s settled. We will kill Madara Uchiha during the shinobi war.” Hidan said as he stood up, “I’m going to complete a few sacrifices in exchange for having my brother back.” Hidan added as he left.

I heard light snoring coming from behind me and noticed that Makoto had drifted off to sleep while sitting up. I didn’t know how he could still want to sleep after having been dead for as long as he was but I guess I’ll never understand the youngest of the zombie trio, of course I don’t think I’m meant to understand them. They’re their own kind of people and that’s how they’ll always be.


	12. Chapter 12

I slowly opened my eyes to be met with frustrated purple ones. I rolled my eyes as I sat up in bed and rubbed the back of my head with a yawn. Obito stood up from his spot at his desk and joined Hidan at my side. He handed me a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with a cup of orange juice before sitting down on the bed as I started to sit up. I slowly ate as my mind immediately went deep into the thoughts about Madara. If we don’t succeed in subduing Madara long enough for Hidan to complete his ritual then we were all going to be taken by Jashin, and while I don’t mind that, I know Obito does since the treatment of his soul won’t be the same as mine. I will be taken as Jashin’s personal servant as I was once before and Obito will be doomed to torment. I frowned as I took a bite of bacon and heard Obito calling my name. I looked up at him after snapping from my daze and looking between my brother and my lover.

“Are you alright Makoto?” Obito asked.

“Yeah, I was just thinking. Didn’t realized I had spaced out.” I replied with a small nod.

Hidan sat down on the bed next to me and took my plate as I finished eating, “Was it about Madara?” Hidan asked as he looked at me.

“Yeah, if we fail then Obito and I will lose our souls and you your gift.” I replied somberly.

“Don’t worry, we will succeed in taking down Madara. We’re the zombie siblings. We got this.” Hidan said reassuringly, but it did nothing to ease my discomfort.

“So, what am I going to do all day while you two are out scheming against Madara?” I asked as I slipped into the robe that lay on the bed.

“At least one of us will be staying in the room at all time with you.” Obito said.

“I see, I’m glad I won’t have to be alone.” I replied.

Hidan rubbed my back, “Obito will be staying with you first because I have a mission I need to take care of.” He said softly as he kissed my head and left the room.

Obito tried to ask me a question but I had zoned out once more and didn’t hear him. My mind ran through all the scenarios that could take place on this mission to kill Madara Uchiha and I couldn’t help but feel as though we were going to fail. I closed my eyes and began focusing on my own mind to meditate. I needed to calm my own thoughts so I didn’t become a panicked mess when the time inevitably came to finish him off.

_Madara will know about your gift my dear Makoto._

_I opened my eyes inside my own mind and saw Jashin standing in front of me, “How?” I asked._

_Obito told him before he realized he loved you. You will have to find a way to expose his eyes when the time comes if you truly wish to kill him. And Makoto, as much I would love to have your soul back here, be careful when dealing with Obito. You may have seen into his eyes but he has been hiding quite a few things from you._

_“What do you mean, my lord Jashin?” I asked as I looked up at his intimidating form._

_You will know soon enough._

And with that I was back within my mind alone. I opened my eyes and looked over at Obito, he had his back turned to me as he worked on some paperwork, the warning that Jashin had given me was circling my head. I used my nail to cut the mark of Jashin into my left wrist just enough to establish connection with my brother. I felt the mark being carved into my right wrist as he cut into himself and established the connection.

_“What is it Makoto?” Hidan asked as his spectral image appeared in my mind._

_“I’ve just spoke with Jashin and we may have a problem.” I replied._

_“What’s the problem?” Hidan asked starting to sound annoyed._

_“Madara will know about my gift. Obito told him a long time ago before our relationship but that has potentially ruined everything.” I said a bit annoyed myself._

_“Makoto, what else did he have to say? You aren’t telling me the whole truth. Yes, the Madara situation is bad but we can figure that out later, but that’s not what’s bothering you.” Hidan said sounding serious this time._

_“Jashin warned me that Obito isn’t being honest with us and that he is hiding things from us. I don’t know what those things are because Jashin said that I can’t see them with my eyes.” I said frustrated._

_“The mission’s over so I will be headed home soon. We’ll talk about it more when I get back and he goes out to run his errands.” Hidan said as he cut off his connection._

“Makoto, are you alright?” Obito asked as he sat down next to me.

“Yeah, sorry about that Obito. I’ve just got a lot on my mind with this whole plan.” I said.

_And your potential betrayal, I thought bitterly._

“Hidan should be back soon so I’m going to take a nap, wake me up when he’s home?” Obito asked.

“Yeah, I’ll get ya up when he’s back.” I said with a smile as he pecked me on the lips.

He crawled into the bed behind me and it wasn’t long before I heard his soft snores from behind me.

“I wish I could know what you were planning Obito, because I know you’re planning to betray me. I yet to know how you plan to but I know you do.” I said as I got out of the bed and went over to his desk to read.


	13. Chapter 13

I waited until Obito had left for his mission before turning to face Hidan. He seemed anxious to find out what our Lord Jashin had to tell me about Obito. We positioned ourselves inside a ritual circle, me on Hidan's lap, and formed a mental bond so I could talk to him without the other members overhearing.

_“Now, tell me what is going on?” Hidan asked as we entered our own form of Jashin's garden._

_“Jashin has informed me that Obito plans to betray us. I am unsure as to how or why but I trust in Jashin,” I replied as Hidan nodded._

_“As you should trust in me.” A deep voice entered our garden and we bowed._

_Jashin touched the tops of our heads so we could rise. We both stood up and looked at our lord as he stood before us._

_“You two are some of my better servants. I trust that you two can kill Madera and Obito Uchiha when the battle begins?” Jashin questioned as he looked towards me._

_“Yes, my lord. I can, and will, defeat them in this war,” I said with certainty._

_“My good little boy,” Jashin said as he circled me._

_I stayed still and allowed my lord to circle me before finally stopping in front of me. He reached out and gently touched my cheek._

_“I will grant you the gift of immortality to live with Hidan forever. Under no circumstances do you inform Obito of any changes in our deal, I want you to fight with him until you’ve given me Madara then you will take his soul as well, do I make myself clear?” Jashin asked._

_“Yes, my lord,” Hidan and I said in unison._

_“And thank you, my lord,” I added with a bow.  
Jashin disappeared and I hugged Hidan tightly. Hidan smiled knowing that I would forever be at his side regardless of the situation._

_“I love you, Hidan,” I said softly._

_“And I love you, Makoto. I couldn’t bare to live without my brother for eternity,” Hidan said as he ruffled my hair._

We broke our ritual and stood up from the circle. I looked over to see Obito sitting at the desk tending to a few wounds. I glanced at Hidan before wrapping my arms around Obito from behind. He jumped, startled by the sudden touch, but calmed down when he saw it was only me. I smiled at him as I kissed his head before propping myself up on the desk.

“I kinda had a crazy thought,” I said suddenly as Obito and Hidan looked at me. “I shouldn’t be living inside the base if we are trying to hide me. Someone is bound to find me and that would ruin a lot,” I said as I swung my legs.

“You’re saying you want to live outside the base?” Obito asked. I nodded my confirmation.

“I know of a small abandoned house not that far from here that he could stay at. As much as I hate the idea of him living so far away I know he also has a point,” Hidan said, “and since I go out daily for sacrifices anyways I would be able to watch over him.” 

Obito sighed as he looked between us then nodded. I hugged him tightly and kissed him with a smile. Hidan helped me up onto his back so we could go out to the house. Hidan checked the common room to find it empty before running out the door. 

When we were far enough from the base I jumped down and became serious, “do you think he suspects anything?” I asked.

“I do, those weren’t normal wounds he had on himself,” Hidan replied as he walked.

“Living in this house means we can talk more freely, it’s made of wood so Zetsu can’t enter in or hide in it,” I said as I looked in Zetsu's direction. I had him under my control as I made him walk out from the tree.

“Has he been following us?” Hidan asked to which I nodded.

“Forget the last week and go to sleep,” I commanded as I held him. He fell unconscious to the ground and I continued walking until I found the house with Hidan and walked inside.

“How much longer do you think we have until the war?” Hidan asked once he secured the door.

“Not long, the Akatsuki has successfully captured six of the nine beasts. They’re unaware of my return and believe you to be in mourning still so they haven’t called upon either of us," I said as I removed the Akatsuki cloak I still wore.

Hidan stared at my chest and I realized why as I looked down, Kakashi's chidori had scarred my chest even with my revival. I took Hidan's hand carefully and placed it on my chest where the scar was. 

“I died Hidan. I know that isn’t something you want to remember, but you can’t keep tearing yourself up inside. Jashin granted me life once more and that’s more than I could have asked for," I reassured him softly.

Hidan pulled his hand away and looked at me, “I know, but I never should have left you there. You didn’t need to die alone like that,” Hidan said with tears in his deep purple eyes.

He wiped his tears, “I have got to go,” Hidan said before he rushed out. I looked down at the ground hurt by my brother’s actions. He needed to stop blaming himself.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat on the bed of the house that Hidan had moved me into. Obito had been to visit me a few times since I left the base, but Hidan had failed to visit me once. I didn't understand why Hidan seemed to be avoiding me, I was his family and he had stayed glued to my hip up until now, I was starting to worry. He never just up and ditched me like this without saying at least something. Maybe he was still just fighting himself over the fact that I died.

“Makoto?” Obito asked as he walked into the house.

“I'm in here Obito, I'm always in here,” I replied with a tired sigh.

Obito walked into the room and I could instantly tell that something wasn't right. Obito had his mask on and he never wore it around me unless he wanted to hide his eyes from me. He sat down on the bed next to me as he looked in my direction.

“How long have you two known?” Obito asked, his voice no longer caring.

“Quite a while, you were easy to read even when you try to hide your face,” I replied as I looked over at him.

“And yet, you were still willing to fight next to me?” Obito asked.

“Yes, I still wanted to destruction of my home village before I was killed,” I said as I turned to face him.

“I see, well, I wish I could see that promise through but you must die now,” Obito said calmly.

I didn't bother fighting back as he pushed me onto the bed and pressed his arm into my throat. My body fought against him as I gasped for air and struggled, but eventually I couldn't do it as I fell into a state of semi-consciousness.

_“You won't die, but I do need my precious Makoto to play dead,” Jashin said as he walked up to me in my mind._

_“I had planned on it, you told me not to give my immortality away and I will not,” I said as I looked back into Jashin’s eyes._

_Jashin lifted my head up and pressed his lips firmly to mine. I closed my eyes as Jashin pulled me against him and continued to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around him and opened my mouth to allow him entrance. He wrestled with my tongue earning a small moan from my own throat. Jashin pulled away as I looked up at him with my face flushed._

_“When this is over, I will take your body and own your virginity. You will be mine my precious Makoto,” Jashin said with a grin._

_I looked up at him wide-eyed as the reality of what he said sunk it. Jashin placed a burning kiss to my neck and the symbol of Jashin appeared on my shoulder._

_Jashin smirked as he looked at it, “you will be my new host when I'm in the human world. I will use your body as I please while inside it and you won't fight me, understand?” Jashin asked._

_“Yes, my lord,” I replied with a bow._

_“Good, now wake up,” Jashin commanded._

I sat up in what looked to be a torture chamber. Hidan was chained to the wall across from me and blood pooled beneath him. The words of Jashin circled around my mind as I looked over at the burning mark of Jashin. Hidan groaned in pain as his wounds started healing once more and stood up off the bed. I looked back at the wall and saw that I wasn't shackled or disabled in any form leaving me free. Obito must have assumed me to be dead. Big mistake.

Hidan looked up when he noticed that I had moved and smiled at me, “I knew you weren't dead, Jashin said you would be his host and he wouldn't let you die,” Hidan said through his pain.

“We got to get you out of here Hidan, I need to play dead a little longer to figure out what Obito knows then I will join you at the house,” I said as I knelt down beside him.

Hidan shook his head, “No, I won't abandon you,” Hidan said as I released him from his chains.

“I wasn't asking Hidan,” I said sternly as I looked down at him.

Hidan sighed. He knew that this argument was lost before it had begun and kissed my head. I smiled reassuringly at him before getting back onto the bed I awoke on. Hidan left after looking towards me once more and I laid back in the position I was in.

I waited for what seemed like hours before finally I heard the familiar footsteps of Obito. I held my breath and slowed my heartrate as I listened for Obito go into an angry rage. He walked over to where I lay and placed his hand on my head.

“You should have been cold and your chakra faded, but you are neither. Wake up, Makoto,” Obito commanded harshly.

I opened my eyes as I looked up at Obito and he sneered, “you are immortal,” Obito said.

_Shit, I need to keep up the ruse._

“No, you just weren't strong enough to kill me. You held back despite being commanded to end me like the lapdog you are,” I said tauntingly.

Obito seemed taken aback by the way I spoke and took a step back as I sat up on the bed. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the semi-frightened Uchiha. I didn't understand why he bothered to try and fight me. I had already seen his eyes when I first opened my own and that was all I needed. He knew that.

“I'm leaving Obito, you're going to walk over to that wall and shackle yourself in, then I want you to throw me the key,” I commanded.

Obito stiffened and walked over to the shackles that were used on Hidan. He sat against the wall and shackled one arm in. He used his other arm to toss me the key then I shackled that arm in. I released my control over him and bent down in front of him. He was pissed but I couldn't tell if it was because he let his guard down or if it was because I was better than him.

“I never wanted to be your enemy Obito, I loved you, but I was silly to think anyone would love one of the infamous zombie siblings,” I said with a sad smile as I got up and left.


	15. Chapter 15

I sat on the bed of our meeting place waiting for Makoto to return home. It bothered me that I couldn't stay with him and help him, but I know his eyes are going to save him. He won't be killed because he is immortal and Jashin wouldn't allow that. I closed my eyes when I heard Jashin call for me inside my head.

_“Yes, my lord?” I asked as I bowed in front of him._

_“I’m going to take over your body for a while Hidan,” Jashin said as he signaled for me to rise._

_“I understand, but may I ask why?” I asked out of curiosity._

_“I’m going to take your brother's virginity using your body. He has always been a dominant person, but I will make him my submissive,” Jashin said with a grin._

_I stood shocked as I looked up at Jashin. I knew my brother was special to Jashin but I never realized he was that special._

_“I have some concerns,” I said as I looked at him, “I am his brother, his biological brother, wouldn't that make what we are doing incest? And would he know it was you and not me?” I asked._

_"No, you're simply vessel for my spirit. I would hardly call that incest. And yes, your brother will know that I have control over you. I change the appearance of my host when I take over,” Jashin answered my questions with ease which put my mind to rest. I nodded to Jashin to confirm that I was okay with him using me._

_“I would rather you use my body on my brother than a stranger I do not know,” I said as Jashin laughed._

_“Good, Makoto should be home soon. You will need to mentally sleep,” Jashin said._

I nodded and positioned myself in a meditation pose on the floor and closed my eyes. I could feel Jashin’s influence creeping into my brain and I gave him further access before falling into a mental sleep.

\------------------

I walked into the house expecting Hidan to greet me with worry, but when only silence met me I became worried. I walked into the small bedroom and saw Hidan sitting in a meditation pose. He was stripped down to only his boxers and didn't make a move to signal he noticed my arrival.

“Brother?” I said as I reached out.

Hidan lifted his head and had a devious smirk on his lips. I gasped when he opened his eyes and instead of being met with bright purple ones I was met with crimson red. Hidan’s silver hair slowly started turning into an inky black and growing to shoulder length. I dropped into a bowing position once I recognized my lord Jashin and didn't move until I felt the reassuring touch to my head.

“Makoto, how nice it is to finally touch you in a physical sense,” He cooed as I looked up at him.

Jashin ran his hand down my face and cupped my cheek in his hand. I nuzzled my face against his hand and smiled when I felt his thumb stroke my cheek bone. Jashin removed his hand and smirked as he leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him with as much passion as he kissed me with but fought him for entrance to his mouth. He smiled into the kiss and pushed me hard into the wall. I gasped in surprise which he used to his advantage and forced his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around him while still pinning me to the wall.

Jashin broke the kiss and moved down to my neck. He pulled my hair to make me tilt my head and placed kisses along my neck. I moaned as he bit hard on the tender flesh and pulled. I reached down while he assaulted my neck and pulled the hardened length from his boxers. He moaned in relief in my ear and I started to stroke him slowly. He rested his head on my shoulder as I stroked faster and moaned for me.

I gasped when Jashin lifted me from the wall and carried me over to the bed. His words circled through my head when I remembered what he told me. He wanted to take my virginity, and normally I would run the other way, but I wanted Jashin to have it. He has given two of the most amazing gifts and he’s inside someone familiar to me, that's more than I ever could have hoped to obtain from him.

I looked up at Jashin as he tied my hands to the bed frame and looked down at me. I flexed my hands and looked back at my lord. He cut off my shirt and ripped off my pants before eying me hungrily. Jashin crawled on top of me and stroked himself in front of my face, he put the head of his cock to my mouth.

“Suck, I’m not using lube so you better get it real wet,” Jashin said with a growl.

I opened my mouth obediently and began sucking on him. I twirled my tongue around the head as he moaned in approval. He thrusted into my mouth as I hollowed out my cheeks. His moans started coming more frequent as he thrusted faster and harder into my mouth. He stopped before he could cum, but I tasted the precum dripping from him. He pulled out from my mouth and moved so he was at my entrance.

I bit my lip as he forcefully stuck two fingers inside me. He didn't wait for me to adjust to the feeling of his fingers inside me as he started roughly moving them around. I whimpered and squirmed in pain to which he roughly shoved a third one in making me yelp in pain. I felt tears poking at my eyes as he moved them in and out.

“Jashin!” I yelled out when he found that special bundle of nerves.

“Found it,” he said smirking as he removed his fingers.

I felt him place his head at my entrance then thrust it all inside me. I screamed in agony as my body arched in pain. My lower back flared up as he buried his cock inside me and watched me whimper and squirm in pain. He started thrusting in and out roughly against my bundle of nerves.

“Fuck!” I screamed in pleasure as the pain disappeared and was replaced with intense pleasure.

“God, Makoto,” Jashin moaned as my walls clenched around him each time he hit my prostate.

I wanted to reach down and stroke myself to completion, but the tight binds around my wrists prevented me from moving them. I groaned as Jashin slowed his thrusts and grinded his hips into me. I looked up to see Jashin had his eyes closed and a thin sheen of sweat had gathered on his forehead. I smirked and rocked my own hips to meet each of his. He growled in pleasure as a shudder went through him.

“Makoto, I’m going to cum inside you,” Jashin growled as he held back a moan.

“Yes, please cum inside me,” I moaned with no shame.

Jashin wrapped his hand around my cock that was now leaking pre-cum. I arched my back as he started stroking me and thrusting at the same time. My end was growing closer as the heat started building in my groin.

“Makoto!” Jashin yelled before cumming inside me.

His grip on my cock tightened and I couldn't hold back, “Jashin!” I moaned before cumming onto my own body.

Jashin untied my hands while still inside me then pulled out slowly. I gasped as he left me which turned into a soft pant. Jashin laid down next to me and pulled my sweaty body close to him. I could barely keep my eyes open as I fell asleep in the god of slaughter’s arms.


	16. Chapter 16

I opened my eyes and groaned as the sunlight hit me in the face. I moved to get up but felt a weight on my left arm, I looked over to see Makoto’s sleeping form snuggling with my arm. He was naked and still had a thin sheen of sweat on his body. The memories of Jashin using my body to take Makoto's virginity flooded into my mind, I was unfortunate to remember each little sensation of pleasure that tore through me as Jashin fucked him. I could feel a familiar tingle in my groin as the thoughts aroused me, but I had to remind myself that Makoto was my brother. I could never enjoy his body the way our lord had and feel good about it.

Makoto yawned as sunlight hit his eyes, “H-Hidan?” He asked looking up at me.

“Yeah, it's me again,” I said back as Makoto sat up; freeing my arm.

Makoto wrapped the sheet around his waist like a draping. He stretched but he couldn't hide the wince of pain that showed on his face. I wasn't worried because your first time always hurts, that and pain was our whole thing. I got up and followed him as he walked into the bathroom.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Makoto. I can't say I wasn't worried, I knew what Jashin had planned but I was afraid he would go too far,” I said with a soft sigh.

Makoto turned on a hot shower and moaned as the water hit his body, “I worried too at first, but I realized that my body was the best thing I could give to him after he’s done so much. It felt good, but it also hurt quite a bit, I didn't cry or complain because I wanted it too,” Makoto said, “Hidan, you can get in with me,” He added softly.

I looked towards the shower contemplating getting in before making the decision to get in. I wrapped my arms around Makoto from behind and laid my head on his shoulders. We used to bathe together at Yuga all the time so this wasn't any different, except it was. We aren't innocent like we were then.

“Hidan, what are you thinking about?” Makoto asked looking at me.

“I don't know how to describe what I’m thinking,” I said softly.

“I think your body is describing what you were thinking excellently,” Makoto said referring to my hardening erection that pressed up against his body, “you can't think of me as your brother can you? I don't see you as my brother anymore either. I haven't for a while,” Makoto said as he turned to face me.

“Makoto this is wrong,” I said as he gently pushed me against the wall.

“Says who, Hidan? The village elders? The same ones who put us both to death? Jashin? Jashin doesn't follow moral rules and neither do we, he doesn't care what we do as long as we kill for him,” Makoto asked as he slowly got on his knees.

I didn't want to admit it but my brother was right. Ever since we got caught kissing, although Makoto was only helping me practice, the elders had drilled the moral standards into us. Now those elders are dead, we are alive, and are no longer bound to those moral codes. I want my brother and he wants me, I don't care about it being right or wrong anymore.

“Makoto!” I moaned as I felt him take my aching length into his mouth.

Makoto bobbed his head as my hand rested on the back of his head. I closed my eyes and rested my head back as he sucked me off. I moaned and gripped his hair as I felt the familiar heat rising in my groin.

“Makoto, fuck I’m gonna cum!” I yelled as I bucked my hips and came in his mouth. He swallowed as he let my cock go and looked up at me. I yanked him up and kissed him hard as his arms wrapped around me.

“Did you realize that we aren't bound by them?” Makoto whispered as he looked into my purple eyes.

I was panting as I nodded, “yes, I want you as more than a brother and I get what I want,” I replied as I looked at him. He smiled and nodded.

“Yes, Hidan you most certainly do,” Makoto said smiling as he kissed me quickly, “we still can't forget about the dangers that stalk us, we have a mission to complete for Jashin and then you can take my body as many times as you want,” Makoto purred against my neck and I smirked.

Makoto turned away from me as he started washing off. I watched every outline, every scar, that graced his pale skin move as he did. I never noticed how attractive my brother was and after Jashin made him writhe with pleasure under my body I can't help but take in every sight in front of me. I wanted his body, I wanted his eyes on me, fuck I just wanted him. All of him. Makoto wasn't just another whore at a brothel I used to frequent, no he was my brother who was also blessed by our lord, and I didn't just want to fuck him. I wanted to love him with passion as much as I did lust. Jashin, did you plan this?


	17. Chapter 17

It’s been almost two months since I supposedly died in the eyes of the Akatsuki. Hidan told me that a majority of the members have been killed and Obito finally revealed who he was to those that remained. Hidan informed me that they hadn’t taken it well when they were told the truth of the Akatsuki mission as this wasn’t what they had all joined for, from what I heard even Pein was pissed at learning that Obito had betrayed their first mission and just wanted to use the organization for war rather than peace. I pity them if they had ever truly thought they were fighting for world peace. Even now as I stand on top of my summoning’s head, staring down the remaining Akatsuki next to my brother, I can’t help but pity them. I was no longer afraid of killing Obito or Madara, I had a lot of time to think on his betrayal as I got closer to Hidan, and I realize that he’s not worth my effort. 

I smirked as I removed my mask, “kneel!” I yelled loudly to the Akatsuki members. 

Nagato looked up at me in surprise, “you were dead!” He yelled as he kneeled. 

I grinned down at the orange haired deva path and nodded, “indeed I was, but Jashin thought that death didn’t fit me as well as he thought it would’ve and I was revived,” I stated. 

Konan looked upset, “why didn’t you tell us? Did you know that Obito was going to betray us?” She asked. 

I shrugged, “telling you would’ve made you all victims more so than you already were. Each and every Akatsuki member has been mislead by Obito Uchiha, those that have died have died for absolutely nothing, and while they may not have been innocent they were still people,” I said coldly. 

“Enough talk!” Obito yelled as he looked down at me.

I looked back at my previous lover and nodded an agreement. Madara had still not made his appearance but that didn’t matter because I knew where he was, I could see it in Obito’s eyes. He didn’t try to avert his gaze from my own which leads me to believe that he wants me to see where Madara is. He wants us to walk into a trap, but he knows that we aren’t that stupid, so maybe he could be making up for betraying me? It didn’t matter because today both he and Madara died by my hand and will be taken by lord Jashin. I looked back at Hidan as if silently commanding him to handle the Akatsuki who were trapped under my control. Hidan nodded before jumping off of my summoning’s head and landing beside them. Obito tried coming at Hidan, but I lunged into the path of his sword taking it to my left shoulder just above my heart. 

Obito looked at me surprised as I grabbed the blade and ripped it from my shoulder. I watched as the blood poured down my shoulder and my hand from gripping the blade still. Obito tried yanking the blade back causing it to dig further into my hand. I didn’t let go of the blade and looked directly into the eyes of Obito through his mask. He froze when he realized that I was reading into his every thought that he’d hid from me over the course of our relationship. 

I grit my teeth when I saw Obito talking about using me to Madara and looked at him pissed. I ripped the blade from his hand and turned it on him, I shoved it through his body and yanked it out in one go. He didn’t have the time to process my actions before I threw the blade to a waiting Hidan and the ritual had begun. Obito looked at me surprised that we had gotten the best of him so quickly. 

**_Makoto, let me in your body, I want to toy with this one a bit._**

“Yes, Jashin-sama,” I replied out loud. 

I closed my eyes as I pushed my own consciousness back and let his take over. I sat inside my own mind watching the events that played out in front of me like a movie. Obito gasped as my eyes turned red and my long silver hair became a striking raven black. He struggled to fight against Hidan’s hold recognizing the man in front of him as the one and only Jashin. 

“How dare you betray my priests?! I gave you the perfect specimen of a man and this is how you repay that?! I will look forward to torturing you for all eternity in my garden of death and I seriously hope that you’re ready to face the music,” Jashin roared from my body. His voice replaced mine and held a deep authoritative power to it signifying that Jashin was indeed a god. 

Obito dropped the mask of indifference and showed his true face of fear as Jashin backed away allowing Hidan to begin his ritual. He screamed in agony as Hidan took his time torturing him for hurting me and betraying our lord Jashin. I held back the grimaces of pain as I watched the torture Obito endured reminding myself that this is what he truly deserved. I took back over my body as Obito was killed and he lay dead at my feet with a look of regret on his face. 

“I loved you, Obito. I’m sorry this had to end like this,” I said softly as I turned away. I released the Akatsuki and looked up at the sky.

“Hidan, Madara won’t attack us now. He’s weak without Obito to bring his true body back so we have time to rest. Let’s go,” I said as I helped him up, “you’re all free to follow your own paths as well,” I said to the Akatsuki before walking off with Hidan.


	18. Chapter 18

I laid my head back on the edge of the hot spring and sighed; Madara had went deep into hiding and we were unable to locate him as of yet. I made a promise to Jashin and I don’t intend to fail in my mission to give my lord, my lover, the soul of the one and only Madara Uchiha. I grit my teeth just thinking about looking into his cold, dead eyes and a rush of excitement went through me. Obito was dead, Madara was next, and afterwards Fugakure would fall to our destructive power. I laughed aloud in the hot spring and looked up at the night sky. Somewhere deep inside me I regretted killing the only man I truly loved, but the memories of his intended betrayal reminded me of why I didn’t care anymore. 

I looked over to my left as Hidan slipped into the hot spring with me and made his way to my side. He sighed and shook his head signalling he hadn’t had any luck this search either. I sighed and laid my head back down. It was starting to look as though I’d be returning to my master’s sakura garden soon. Hidan seemed to sense my worry and put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. 

He smiled gently, “you won’t be going back to Jashin just yet, I know he’ll come out of hiding soon since it’s been far too long,” he said with a warm and gentle tone. 

I shook my head, “I’m not worried about returning to Jashin, I’m actually excited to serve him again, but I am worried about disappointing him and not completing my mission. He trusted us with getting Madara’s soul and I’ll be damned if I don’t get it,” I said frustrated. 

Hidan nodded understanding my frustration since he himself didn’t like the idea of failing our master. Hidan wrapped his arm around my shoulder and laid my head on his chest. I purred and snuggled into my brother’s side to relax. Hidan kissed my head as we relaxed in the hot water of the hot springs. Hidan slowly snaked his hand down onto my waist and stroked my cock gently. I tossed my head back and moaned softly as he wrapped his hand around me tightly. Hidan put his hand under my chin and held my head back as he kissed my neck and nibbled on my tender skin. I closed my eyes as I squirmed in in his arms and moaned. He kept stroking as he sucked on my neck and I felt my climax building fast. 

I moaned out Hidan’s name, “Hidan! I’m gonna cum!” I cried out as I threw my head back against his chest and closed my eyes as I came into the hot spring. 

Hidan looked at me with a sense of pride and held me close to his body, “you looked tense little brother, I thought I should help loosen you up,” Hidan said with a smirk. 

I blushed and looked away from his face feeling like a schoolgirl. I gasped when Hidan pulled me completely in his lap and in one swift motion buried himself inside of me. I clawed Hidan’s shoulder as I cried out in pain and pleasure. He chuckled as he started thrusting up and holding my hips down to get deeper and deeper into me. I screamed embarrassingly loud when he hit my prostate and sent pleasure rippling through my spine. Hidan dug his nails into the pale milky flesh of my hips until I bled as he thrusted faster and harder. My mind was spinning as drool ran down the corner of my mouth from his assault. 

“M-Makoto, I’m cumming!” Hidan moaned for me as he thrust hard and deep cumming against my prostate. I came again as I felt the warm liquid fill me up and covered us both in my cum. 

Hidan helped me off of him so I could let the hot spring wash us off. I was panting as I looked up at my brother in surprise, “what was that for?” I asked him. 

“It’d been awhile since we last did it so I figured you might be needing some relief,” he said with a shrug, “why? Did you not like it?” He asked as an afterthought. 

I shook my head, “that’s not it, I was just curious about the sudden onslaught,” I said with a chuckle. 

I could never be bothered by Hidan wanting to have sex with me. It was the best feeling in the world to me, second only to pleasing Lord Jashin, I had just been caught off guard and my thoughts jumbled when he suddenly fucked me out of nowhere. I kissed my brother deeply and when he responded with a hungry kiss I knew he wasn’t done. He wanted more and when he wanted more he got more so this was going to be a lengthy bath.


	19. Chapter 19

My head snapped to where I heard someone clapping their hands. I grit my teeth in anger when I saw none other than Madara Uchiha himself standing there with a smug expression. I wanted to attack immediately but decided it best to wait and see what he was going to do. It wasn’t like he could kill us anyways. I climbed out of the hot springs, having no problem with being nude in front of the Uchiha clan head, and looked in his direction. He started walking towards me, but I made no moves to back away from him. He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me, so my toes just ghosted the ground. 

He smirked, “that was quite a show from the infamous zombie brothers,” he said with a laugh. 

I growled, “you were watching?!” I yelled.

“Indeed, I was,” Madara said as he ran his hand down my face.

He slammed me hard into a tree and nibbled on my neck, he managed to get my sensitive spot, so I couldn’t hold the moan in my throat back. Madara smirked against my flesh and continued to assault that spot. I struggled against him when I felt his hard cock pressing up against me since my body only belongs to my lord and Hidan. I gasped when I felt blood splatter across my face and looked up to see Lord Jashin had taken over Hidan’s body once again and his hand was sticking through Madara’s stomach. 

Lord Jashin growled, “you do not touch my Makoto!” Jashin yelled with venom in his voice. 

Madara dropped me and coughed up blood onto the ground when Jashin yanked his hand from within him. He looked at Jashin with hatred as blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth and drew his weapon from his back. I wasn’t sure if Madara was stupid, crazy, or some strange mixture of both. I was panting as I wanted Madara try to run at Jashin only to be thrown back with ease. Madara knew he was losing this fight and in a seemingly desperate effort to win against Jashin he grabbed me and held my hands behind my back. I fought against his grip but found it to be too tight for me to escape from. I tried taking control of Madara, but I realized that I hadn’t seen his eyes and he hid them from me any time he was in my direction. I cursed under my breath realizing that my biggest defense and offense was useless in this situation. 

Jashin looked at me as if telling me to prepare for what he was going to do. I nodded and braced myself as he pulled out Hidan’s scythe and swung it at us. I gasped in pain feeling the scythe ripping through my flesh slicing my body in half. I started feeling weak as Madara dropped me and looked at Jashin surprised how willingly he tore into me. I coughed up blood but knew I’d be find after getting some rest. 

Madara looked down where the scythe was buried in his flesh and coughed out more blood. He dropped down to his knees and looked up as Jashin licked his blood to begin the ritual. 

Madara laughed, “you don’t have his circle!” He yelled at Jashin. 

I smirked, “y-yes he does,” I said quietly and pulled my shirt aside to reveal my tattoo which also acted like the sacrificial circle. 

Madara gasped when he realized he was on top of me and that mean he was in my range. He cried out in agony as Jashin performed the ritual and took his soul. I closed my eyes as exhaustion took over me and I slowly passed out.


	20. Chapter 20

I looked around at the garden of Jashin and smiled when I felt his hand touch my shoulder. Here within the garden I was blind once more, and had to rely solely on my other senses. I smiled when I felt a smooth pair of lips connect with my own. I closed my eyes as I leaned into his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jashin chuckled deeply against my mouth and carressed my cheek as he pulled away to look me in the face. I stroked my hand down his cheek and smiled bigger when I realized he was smiling, a tell-tale sign that we did good in killing Madara, and giving him the most corrupted soul in existence. 

Jashin ran his hand over where I had been cut in half, “how are you feeling?” Jashin asked. 

“Better, I understand that it was required to defeat Madara. I gave my word that I’d give you his soul and I was not going to fail you, my lord,” I said as I looked in his direction. 

“You’ve never failed my Makoto, I’ve always found both you and your brother to be the most loyal servants I’ve ever had the pleasure of controlling,” Jashin said against my lips. 

I reached up and daringly pecked him on his lips, “so what now?” I asked against his lips. 

He chuckled, “I don’t know, you and your brother are immortal, what do you want to do?” Jashin asked as he looked at me. 

“I want to die,” I said as I took his hand. 

Jashin seemed to have been caught off guard as he froze in his movement. I’m sure he was looking at me with confusion as to why I was wanting to die, but I’ve always served him as long as I can honestly remember. I don’t remember a time where I’ve been free to do as I wish without the looming presence of my gift in the back of my mind, taunting me, reminding me that I am bound to the mortal world until I finish my goal. Now I have completed the ultimate task. I’ve given Jashin the purest soul of hate he could ever ask for and now I wanted to rest in the garden with him, pass my torch to someone else. 

Jashin seemed to snap from his thoughts, “why do you want to die Makoto?” He asked. 

I smiled, “I want to be with you in the sakura garden, I want to serve you and Hidan in the afterlife,” I said with honesty. 

“Are you saying you want me to kill your brother as well?” He asked. 

I nodded, “only if he agrees to it,” I replied. 

Jashin summoned Hidan into the garden and looked over at me, “Makoto wants to die, and he wants to bring you with him, do you agree?" Jashin asked. 

Hidan seemed to have been caught off guard judging by the sound he made, “why does he want to die?” Hidan asked.

“I wish to be a servant in the sakura garden, and I want you to be one of my masters,” I replied with a smile.

Hidan sighed, “I agree, living day to day for hundreds of years was getting kind of boring,” Hidan said with what I assumed was a shrug. 

We both screamed as a burning pain tore through our spiritual bodies. I blinked when I could see again and watched as both of our physical bodies spasmed and arched until they finally died and decayed into the ground. I gasped in awe as I saw some of my lords power for the first time. I looked down when I felt a yukata replace my clothing and ran my hand over the silky material. Hidan wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked to the Sakura tree, together we reached out to touch the tree and our Jashin tattoos became a light red: the color of the garden. It was to signal that we were spirits who belonged to Jashin as his servants. It would become part of our jobs to initiate the newest priests as they come to Jashin for ultimate power and self-worth. I smiled as an orb of red chakra appeared in my hand and dismissed it as Jashin walked over to me. I looked up into his eyes as he leaned down to kiss me deeply and passionately. I got an idea and smirked. 

“Lord Jashin, strip,” I said. 

Jashin growled seductively when he found himself being forced to strip naked. He knew I would never betray him and he’d be topping regardless, but it was fun to use my ability to my advantage every once in a while. And using it I would be for the rest of eternity.


End file.
